


Love and Respect

by Misaowako



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asexual Kankri, Celibacy, Fluff, M/M, stuff like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaowako/pseuds/Misaowako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus and Kankri have a heart to heart, about sexualities and friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Respect

It was a pleasant day in the dream bubbles, or rather it could be day, or perhaps maybe it was night? After so many years spent here, time had just blurred together into a stream of continuous events of everyday life. What ever time it was it was surprisingly pleasant. Kankri Vantas was curled up on the couch in his living block reading a book Porrim had lent him about women's rights when there was a knock on the door of his hive. He contemplated ignoring who ever happened to be at the door but waved off the thought, marked his place in the book, and got up to answer the door.   
When he opened the door to see his friend Cronus with his husk top tucked under his arm, he could only raise an eyebrow suspiciously. Cronus had been his friend for quite some time now and they seemed to get alone just fine, though sometimes Cronus was just plain unpredictable. Kankri stepped aside to usher Cronus inside, gesturing for him to take a seat on the couch. Both trolls were seated comfortably on the couch and a comfortable and familiar silence filled the room. Kankri almost jumped out of his seat when Cronus suddenly spoke.   
"Hey Kan," He says opening his husk top, opening up a web page. "I know you're into that social justice stuff, and I feel like I can be myself around you, my true self, you know human? And I was researching things about humans just to see what's different between us, and check this out" He pulls up a tab to a webpage labeled "LGBTQA+" with a rainbow coloured logo. At first you think that maybe this has something to do with uniting the blood caste as could be suggested with all the colours around one another, but you dismiss the idea when you remember that what Cronus had told you about humans all having the same blood colour. "Cronus, what.." you start before he cuts you off. "Oh don't worry Kan, I knew you wouldn't understand, heck I didn't even know about this until last night, but you know how humans can only reproduce with the opposite sex right?" You look at him wide eyed, "Cronus I don't appreciate such an inappropriate topic" He looks flustered and waves his arms defensively. "Hey no babe, I don't mean none of that! Let me finish, let me finish" He says franticly trying to cover the violet blush that creeps onto his face.   
"Okay so basically humans can only reproduce with the opposite sex, but they don't have to be attracted to the opposite sex. They have this whole spectrum of sexualities where dolls like dolls, cats like cats, some babes like both, humans born male but are actually female and vise verse, and there's something that I did a little research on because it reminded me of you." You take a moment to mull over what he said, it sure seems interesting. In a world were are not able to reproduce with the sex you desire, as well as being a minority, you can see the opportunity for oppression and social injustice.  
"Now Cronus while that does sound very interesting, I'm not sure that trolls sexuality relates to that of humans, and perhaps to suggest so could be triggering" He looks at you over the screen of his husk top, "Hey Kan?" he asks quietly. "Yes Cronus?" you reply in your usual tone, you wonder what human sexualities have to do with you, though you hear it in his voice, he feels that this topic is important to him. "I think you'll find this interesting, may I explain?" You nod to him, "Yes Cronus, go ahead." smiling faintly. Watching someone speak about something they're passionate about interreges you, especially when Cronus does it because he normally doesn't have this much feeling to the words he says. "Humans have a sexuality called "Asexual" and no it's not like the plants and stuff, it's where the human doesn't experience sexual attraction. There are different types, like grey-asexuals who do develop sexual attraction but only after forming a strong bond with another person." He finishes and raises his eyebrows to you.   
You think about what he's said. You've never really thought about sexual relations much, but they're certainly off putting.   
"Theoretically if trolls can possess human sexualities then I may fit into the Asexual category, yes. Though I do find this topic quite interesting, certainly something to think about, thank you." You say folding your hands in your lap. He smiles, happy to have found a topic you both appear interested in. "Ain't no thing babe, you're like my only friend, yeah? You listen to me and my human shit even though everyone else bailed on me sweeps back, I really appreciate it doll." He says looking at the ground. "It is my pleasure Cronus to have someone like you as a friend, I quite enjoy your company." You reply and smile at him. "Thanks Kan" He sighs and looks past you to the window where the sun is dipping below the trees and stretches his arms over his head. "Well chief, I better get going, don't want to keep you up to late now" He laughs and gets up and you see him to the door. You exchange your good byes and make plans for another time and then he's gone. You close the door and sigh, it's been a pleasant day, indeed. You crawl into your recoopracoon and sleep whisks you away.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay the next chapter will be up soon, thank you for reading :)


End file.
